Winter
by shinobilegend101
Summary: Winter...the cold and quiet season. Bad at summaries, Better inside I swear! Rated T just in case.


Me: Hey one and all to my "Winter" one-shot!

Valor: He actually wrote something after 6 months…I'm surprised.

Jenny: *pulls on Valor's left ear* Don't disrespect him.

Rage: Alright! Bring on the eggnog!

Honor: *sigh* Wait till the guests arrive.

Me: On with the One-shot!

* * *

Winter

The cold and quiet season.

All Valor heard was the wind softly blowing and the crunch of the snow he was walking on. The black wolf said nothing as he quietly walked along admiring the scenery. All the trees and ground were covered in snow making it look like if it was wrapped in a white blanket. As he walked along he started hearing more sounds, other footsteps, children laughing, and Christmas songs. As he got to a small hill he found a small playground. Children playing on the swings and slides, parents watching them from the benches, Christmas carolers singing "We wish you a merry Christmas", couples enjoying one another's company and a variety of other things going on. Poles, trees, carts, benches and many other things were decorated for the occasion such as lights, stringed popcorn, wreaths, and, where most couples are, mistletoe. Valor sighed in content seeing everything so…cheerful and peaceful.

'Perfect' thought Valor.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

Valor blinked as he felt a cold stinging sensation hit the side of his face. He sighed and counted to ten before moving on. Hoping not to get annoyed or angered.

Smack!

'Okay.' Thought Valor. 'Don't lose your cool Valor. They're just snowballs, nothing to get mad at.'

Smack!

'Don't get annoyed.'

Smack! Smack!

'Do not lose cool'

Smack! Smack! Smack!

'Don't!'

Smack!

'THAT'S IT!'

In one quick motion Valor made a snowball and flinged it at the direction that the snowballs were coming from.

"Oi!" someone cried out.

Valor smirked knowing that the snowball made contact with somebody. He calmly walked over to where the cry came from. He peeked over a small fort of snow and saw a six year old bee with a pilot's helmet along with an 8 year old raccoon in a green jacket, black snow pants, and black sneakers. The raccoon was rubbing all the snow off her face while the bee hid behind the raccoon.

"H-hey Valor" said the bee. "Charmy." responded Valor "Marine."

"Blimey Mate! You could had poked me eye out!" Shouted Marine. Valor rolled his eyes at the raccoon's response. "Hey I wasn't the one who was throwing snowballs at people, was I?"

"No but still." warily said Marine. Valor chuckled as he waved goodbye only to have another snowball hit the back of his head. He immediately glared at the two in front of him as if waiting for an answer. Both Marine and Charmy shook their heads indicating it wasn't them who threw the snowball. Valor only raised an eyebrow before another snowball hit him square in the face. "Ok! Who's throwing them!" shouted Valor hoping to receive an answer. He heard a chuckle above him in response. He turned his head upwards to see a blue hedgehog with fierce green eyes laughing at him.

"SONIC!" shouted the enraged Valor

"Yes." Replied Sonic as he prepared another snowball

"Don't you even think about it" warned Valor

Smack!

"HEDGEHOG!" shouted Valor as he threw a snowball at the blue hedgehog. Faster than he can blink Sonic had already run down the tree, prepared another snowball and threw it at Valor. Valor tried to throw another snowball at Sonic only to hit Charmy instead.

"Hey!" shouted the bee as he threw a snowball at Valor only to hit Marine. Instead of getting angry Marine just smirked. "SNOWBALL FOIGHT!" shouted Marine

Those two words started utter mayhem amongst the four of them. Snowballs started flying everywhere as the game became every man/girl for him/herself. A white hedgehog with eyes as blue as Sonic's quills, an orange jacket, an eye patch over his right eye, and orange and black (mainly orange) running shoes came over to see what was happening only to find four of his friends being pelted with snowballs. "Hey guys! What are you doing?!" His response was a snowball to the face. "Sorry White!" yelled Sonic "Once you step in here you're considered an enemy!" White glared at the blue hedgehog and took a step forward only to trip over his own foot and land face first in the snow "Yikes!" cried White as he stumbled down the hill. This small action caused laughter amongst the other four. As White stood up he glared at the four, he reached for his eye patch and swapped it to the other eye before a flash of light appeared. Where White once stood was a hedgehog with bleeding red fur with yellow where the white of his eyes were suppose to be with eyes as blue as Sonic with two of his quills going down of the sides of his face while the rest were spiking straight up. He had shark-like fangs for teeth and an orange straightjacket with chains on them instead of ropes. "Crimson is here!" yelled Crimson. The chaos that was happening stopped at Crimson's arrival.

"Well?" asked Crimson. "Well what?" replied Valor. Picking up a snowball Crimson chucked it at Sonic hitting him on the chest. "I thought it was a snowball fight going on here not a staring contest." The others quickly caught on and resumed the mayhem they started along with Crimson. Valor who started out annoyed at the snowballs now had a big grin plastered all over his face along with everyone else.

(2 hours later)

"Sonic! Charmy! Marine!" shouted a two-tailed yellow fox as he flew overhead by using his tails to fly.

"Crimson! White! Valor!" yelled a one tailed older version of Tails.

"Where are you guys!" shouted the two in unison.

"Over here!" came five barely audible replies. Tails and Alex rushed to where they heard the replies and were amused at what they saw. On the ground, completely covered in snow, were White, Charmy, Marine, Valor, and Sonic breathing heavily.

"Ok…whose fault was it?" asked Tails. Four arms lazily pointed to the blue hedgehog. "…Should have known."

"And why wasn't I invited?! I could have tried out my snowball launcher 5000 on you guys!" whined Alex. "It was a spur of the moment kind of thing Alex." Replied White.

"Well just so you know, we're all waiting on you guys over at Vanilla's house. You guys are probably the last ones there." White immediately stood up. "ACK! I FORGOT!"

'Baka.' came a reply in his head.

'Shut up Crimson! You forgot too!' thought White

Valor stood up along with Sonic helping the younger two up. "We should get going then." Said Valor. "We should." Agreed Tails.

Soon all were headed toward the cream-colored adult rabbit's home. "That…was actually pretty fun." admitted Valor. "See? Told you that you needed to lighten up Valor." Replied Sonic. Before they knew it they were at the front steps of the house. "That was fast." muttered White. "That's because the park is close by. Remember White?" replied Tails. "Oh yeah." said White.

"Hey Guys!" said a voice. They all looked up to see a white eagle in a fendora, leather jacket, and green running shoes on a red and gold EX gear putting up last minute decorations.

"Sup Honor! What are you doing!" yelled Sonic. The eagle floated down to ground to talk eye to eye. "Nothing much, Vanilla asked me to help put up some last minute Christmas lights and I agreed." Honor replied. Valor looked around as if he was looking for something. "Hey Honor…where's Rage?" The eagle just pointed behind the 7 while the 7 jumped in shock. Behind them was an orange bull with a broken horn signaling a huge delivery truck. "Alright and…STOP!" The truck came to a stop on Rage's demand. "Thanks Vector!" "No problem." responded the crocodile. Rage turned to see the 8 on Vanilla's porch and turned to White. "Hey White. Mind swapping with Crimson for a short while?" "Um…sure?" White responded. He then swapped places with Crimson. Rage smirked "Crimson my pal get ready." Rage then opened the back of the truck and what was in the truck made Crimson drool. "An entire truck full of eggnog. Now…WHO IS READY TO PARTY!" yelled Rage. "I'M IN!" yelled Crimson.

'Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to wake up with a hangover?' said White in their shared mind.

'Just enjoy the party' replied Crimson.

Valor just sweat dropped at his friends and teammates' action. "Oh there you are." Said a voice.

They turned around to see a middle aged rabbit in a creamish colored dress staring right at them. "Where have you been? I was beginning to worry." Vanilla asked. "Sorry to make you worry Vanilla." White said "but we were just playing around in the park." "I see." Responded Vanilla "Just make sure you tell us ahead of time." "Will do!" Charmy replied.

"Nii-san!" a pink hedgehog by the of Amy came over to the small group, glaring at White. "Y-yes Amy?" shakily replied White. "I sent you over two hours ago! TWO HOURS to look for Sonikuu! What happened?!" yelled Amy. "Chill Amy." spoke up Sonic. "Sonikuu!" cried Amy as she lunged for Sonic. Sonic just sidestepped and let Amy fall into the snow. "Meanie!" pouted Amy. Sonic just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you all come inside? You all must be so cold after staying outside for so long." said Vanilla. Everyone who was outside gratefully accepted the offer and headed inside to warm up. "Hello everyone!" everyone was greeted by a 6 year old rabbit in a orange colored dress as soon as they walked in. "G'day Mate!" replied Marine. "Hey Cream!" shouted Charmy.

"Hey guys? A little help would be nice!"

Those that weren't preoccupied turned their heads to where the sound came from. Two cats, a brown one and a lavender one, were barely keeping balance as they tried to put the last ornaments on the tree. The lavender cat, who had a purple cloak on with shoes matching Sonic's, was desperately trying to keep balance on the shoulders of the brown cat ,who wore a blue shirt with dark blue jeans, who looked like she was about to fall at any moment. Valor and Sonic looked at each other before snickering at the two.

"What's so funny!" yelled the brown cat. "Nothing Jenny." Replied Valor as he and Sonic walked over to the two. "Jeez Blaze…What were you guys thinking?" asked Sonic as he and Valor helped the two keep balance.

"Well I didn't want to disturb anyone and Jenny offered her assistance so…"

"How many times have Cream and I told you that you can rely on your friends?" Sonic asked.

"…you win."

Jenny pouted seeing that the one thing they really wanted to put up, the star, was out of reach. "Darn it." "Don't worry!" exclaimed Charmy. He flew and took the star out of Blaze's hand which caused the four to completely lose balance and fall on top of each other.

"Charmy!" exclaimed the four on the floor

"Heh heh…Whoops?"

"Charmy, you really have to be more careful next time." Said a purple chameleon as he came down the stairs.

"Sorry Espio" Charmy said. He then flew to the top of the tree and gently placed the star on the top. "Perfect!" he exclaimed.

A knock came to the door as soon as they finished. Vanilla went to answer it. "Hello dear. I'm so glad that you could make it." At the door was a light blue Hedgefox with a white jacket, amber eyes, white shoes, two light blue fox tails, a pair of fox ears, and a light blue skirt on. "G-glad to be here!" said the shivering hedgefox.

"Kira-chan!" shouted Jenny as she rushed over and hugged the blue Hedgefox, "I thought you weren't gonna make it!" "And miss this? As if!" said Kira as she hugged the cat back.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

A flash of light occurred outside the home, when everyone looked outside they saw an ebony hedgehog with red highlights in his quills, a red robot three times any of their heights, a white bat with tan skin and a skintight black jumpsuit with a pink heart covering her chest, a red echidna with white boxing gloves on, and a giant glowing green emerald outside just a few feet away from the door.

"Faker, Knucklehead, Rouge, Omega, and the master emerald are here." muttered Sonic.

"You're the faker, Faker." scowled Shadow as he and the others walked in. "No fighting on Christmas eve or day you two" scolded Vanilla.

-PERCENTILE ON SONIC AND SHADOW FIGHTING TODAY AND TOMMOROW…99.999999%-

Rouge sighed as she separated Shadow from Sonic. "Hun." said Rouge "You and Sonic shouldn't fight on Christmas."

Shadow sighed "…Fine."

"Hey." said Knuckles as he calmly walked inside with the Master Emerald. "Uh, Knuckie? Why do you have the Master Emerald with you?" His reply came when a ball of orange light came out of the emerald and formed into an orange echidna wearing traditional Mayan clothing.

"Tikal!" shouted Sonic as he rushed over to greet his old friend "It's great to see you again!"

Tikal giggled at the hedgehog's actions. "It's good to see you too."

"So this is the surprise you mentioned Knuckles." said Sonic. Knuckles just nodded.

"Guys, this is Tikal. She helped us before when we had to fight Chaos." Sonic introduced.

"How did she come out of the emerald? And Why is she-" Jenny was about to ask

"She is from the past so technically she's a ghost that is bound to the Master Emerald." explained Knuckles.

"Oh…well…Welcome! It's great to meet you and have you over for our party!" cheerfully replied Jenny.

"Thank you!" giggled Tikal.

"Now that everyone is here." said Rage "LET'S PARTY!"

"YEAH!" replied a cheerful Marine, Charmy, Vector, and Crimson.

"And what better way to start…than an eggnog drinking contest!" yelled Rage. Crimson automatically went to the table as did Rage. "C'mon we need one more person!" "Alright I'm in!" Vector shouted as he walked to the table.

"Three marshmallows says that Rage is gonna win." said Valor.

"Five says Vector is gonna win." replied a cocky Sonic.

"Ten BIG marshmallows says Crimson is gonna win." said a VERY cocky Kira.

"Deal." the three said.

Alex was at the table passing out the eggnog to the three competitors. "Alright." said Alex. " You guys have 10 minutes to drink as much eggnog as you can. Whoever drinks the most in ten minutes wins. Aaaaaaannnnnnd…GO!"

The three immediately chugged down the first bottle and started on their second. "GO! GO! GO! GO!" many chanted. While Valor was cheering on Rage he noticed a piece of mistletoe was glowing faint blue and was heading in the direction of Sonic's left. "What the?" He muttered. He turned to see a silver colored hedgehog whose gloves were also glowing blue. "Silver!' whispered Valor. "Ack!" said Silver as he and the mistletoe stopped glowing blue. "What!" whispered Silver. "What the heck are you doing!" whispered Valor. "Well…Amy sort of asked me to hang the mistletoe on Sonic's left." His gloves started glowing blue as did the mistletoe. "…You do know why right?" Silver opened his eyes and continued but didn't focus on the direction. "Yes! I know!" harshly whispered Silver. "Alright…Um guys?" Valor said as he noticed where the mistletoe ended up. Everyone looked to where Valor pointed and most laughed while one stood in disbelief, and two stood in shock. The mistletoe ended up above Sonic but not to his left to where Amy wanted but to his right to where Blaze was. The two heroes from different dimensions blushed as Amy fumed at the scene. Many in the group have already taken out their cell phones or cameras to record the event.

"Mistletoe! You two have to kiss!" shouted an excited Kira and Alex.

Sonic and Blaze both blushed harder knowing that they not only have to kiss in front of EVERYONE but it was also gonna be recorded. "Well…I guess let's just get this over with already." said an embarrassed Sonic. "Indeed." said an equally embarrassed Blaze.

The two awkwardly leaned toward each other as the small crowd started to chant "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The two pairs of lips eventually touched for a second before the two rushed over to opposite sides of the house, blushing furiously. A small applaud came for the two before the contest resumed. However…

"Crimson!" yelled an angry Rage and Vector. While everyone was looking at the two heroes awkwardly kiss, Crimson took advantage of that and downed the rest of the bottles that were out.

"Um…Looks like we have a winner!" shouted Alex as he raised Crimson's arm. "The winner of the first ever "Blue Blur Eggnog Drinking Contest is…Crimson!" an applaud came for Crimson as he beamed at everyone.

"Okay everyone. Who would like some music and Hot chocolate?" asked Vanilla as she passed out several cups of hot chocolate with a large bowl of marshmallows.

"Sure!" almost everyone replied.

As soon as Valor and Sonic were about to grab their fair share of marshmallows a hand smacked theirs away.

"Hey!" barked Valor and Sonic.

"Nuh uh uh!" said Kira. She then grabbed 30 marshmallows in total. "You guys bet on Rage and Vector and they lost so now your marshmallows are mine." Said Kira. Valor and Sonic grumbled as they muttered something about "Lucky Hedgefoxes."

"Tsk…I don't need any food, I am the ultimate lifeform." stated Shadow. "Oh shut up and have a marshmallow." said Rouge as she put a marshmallow in Shadow's mouth. The black hedgehog can only glare at the white bat.

"Omega dear? Can you please put some Christmas music on for us?" asked Vanilla.

-AFFIRMATIVE- said Omega as his built-in speakers. Soon the entire room they were in was filled with Christmas songs

"And now ladies and gentlemen…the next song is "The Carol of the Bells" please enjoy." said the announcer. Suddenly bells were heard in complete harmony. The rhythm and sounds were very familiar.

nah nah nah nah

nah nah nah nah

da da da da

da da da da

Everyone looked on amused as Crimson and Rage slurred the famous song "Ding fries are done!" to "Carol of the Bells."

da da da da

da da da da

da da da da

da da da da

Everyone laughed as one by one they joined the silliness.

I work at burger king making flame broiled whoppers

I wear paper hats

Would you like an apple pie with that?

Would you like an apple pie with that?

Ding fries are done

Ding fries are done

Ding fries are done

Ding fries are done

I gotta run

I gotta run

I gotta run

I gotta run

Don't bob for fries in hot fat

it really hurts bad

and so do skin grafts

Would you like an apple pie with that?

Would you like an apple pie with that?

Where is the bell?

Wait for the bell

Can't hear the bell

Where is the bell?

Ding fries are done

Ding fries are done

Ding fries are done

Ding fries are done

I work at burger king making flame broiled whoppers

I wear paper hats

Would you like an apple pie with that?

Would you like an apple pie with that?

Ding fries are done

Ding fries are done

Ding fries are done

Diiiing friiiiies aaaaare dooooooone!

All laughed at the end when the song ended. The night continued on with more singin, dancing, and other pleasures until eventually everyone fell asleep by either exhaustion or eggnog.

* * *

(Christmas morning)

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" shouted the younger ones of the group.

Everyone else awoke to the shouts of holiday cheer that came from the younger generation. Marine, Charmy, Tails, and Cream have already opened their gifts. Marine was playing with a remote controlled ship and was wearing a new pirate hat along with an eye patch, Tails and Charmy had received two small remote controlled airplanes that looked very similar to the Tornado two and were attempting to shoot the other down, while Cream received what appeared to be a Blaze plushie.

"Looks like it's time to open presents!" said an excited Kira and Alex as they dove in to the pile of presents while everyone else calmly walked over to the presents. Soon everyone was enjoying their presents.

"The entire Star Trek movie collection...THANK YOU!" shouted an excited Alex as he jumped up and down heading over to the nearest TV. Honor just chuckled as he watched Alex force the TV to accept the DVD. He then opened his present to find a book. "100 greatest archeological finds?" said Honor. He stared at the book until he opened it and started reading it like a madman.

"Kira-chan! Your present is right here." Jenny said as Kira was desperately looking for her present. "Thanks Jenny-chan!" as she took the present. Inside the box was a pair of black gloves that had a pair of small blades on the sides and a small charm bracelet. What was unique about the charm was that it was miniature versions of Kira and Jenny giving whoever was looking at them a big thumbs up. "The charm was custom made while the gloves take in Chaos energy to not only change the color but to extend the blade as well!" Jenny explained "AAAWWW! Thank you" Kira said as she hugged the brown cat.

White looked around hoping to find his gift. Suddenly he found two boxes. One with his name and one with Crimson's name on it. "A new Jacket? Nice!" said a grateful White. He then swapped places with Crimson, who opened his box to find the latest stun-gun model and a note. "Couldn't find the still beating heart of Jack the Ripper and the gun shop was closed so I hope you like the present Crimson from Rage." Crimson read from the note in the box. "Thanks Rage!" yelled both White and Crimson. "No problem!" yelled Rage as he continued to read from his Christmas present, An orange book with a red circle with a line going through it on the cover.

Vector opened his gift to find a new pair of headsets to replace his old one, Espio found shuriken sharpeners in his Christmas box. "Not bad." said the two in unison.

Rouge looked in her Christmas present to find 7 Chaos and Sol emerald replicas. "Not the real thing but still quite beautiful." said Rouge as she admired the shine. "H-how is this possible?" stuttered the so-called ultimate lifeform, inside his gift box was an old journal. "M-maria's old journal?" "Maybe Santa thought you deserved it Mr. Shadow?" said Cream. "…maybe" said Shadow. Omega's gift got a laugh out of everyone. It was a smile sticker that was large enough to go across Omega's face. "OI'll help put tha on you bloke!" Marine said as she grabbed the sticker and put it on his face where a mouth is supposed to go. The new smiling Omega got everyone to laugh.

-SENSORS INDICATE THIS AS AMUSING- said Omega.

Amy had received an autographed photo of Sonic. The cheap present was able to make Amy squeal in delight. Blaze opened her present to find a 2 picture frame. On one side was a picture of her and Cream, on the other side was a picture of her, Marine, Sonic, Valor, and Tails. "Wonderful" was all Blaze could say. Silver then unwrapped his gift, A beautifully crafted snow globe of a peaceful green field with, instead of fake snow, butterflies flying around. "Beautiful" Silver muttered.

"Ha Ha very funny you guys." Knuckles said. His gift was a book called "How to be less gullible: special echidna version." Tikal giggled as she tried on a new headpiece she had received. Sonic paid no attention to anyone as he listened to his new blue I-pod that was currently blasting "Knight of the Wind."

"…Wow." was all Valor could say. When he unwrapped his gift he had received a brand new photo album. Inside were photos of past events that he and others had taken, each photo representing a precious memory. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He turned to see Jenny giving him a hug from behind. "Merry Christmas!" Jenny said as she looked for her gift. "Where is it." Jenny said to herself as the tree became bare underneath. "Oh you mean…This one?" Valor teasingly said as he took out a small rectangular box. "Tease." said Jenny as she took the box. She unwrapped the gift and opened the box only to gasp at what was inside. "Valor…it's beautiful." was all Jenny could say. She picked the object up revealing it to be a small gold heart-shaped necklace. "It was nothing." Valor shrugged, he then got tackled by the cheerful brown cat. "Thank you!" exclaimed Jenny as she put the necklace on. "Like I said, it was nothing." Valor said, he was then shocked as his lips were covered by hers as a thank you.

"Merry Christmas Valor." said Jenny

Valor smirked "Merry Christmas Jenny."

"Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Holidays"

Valor and Jenny laughed as everyone started shouting holiday greetings. It was cheerful throughout the house as everyone.

Winter was definitely Valor's favorite season.

* * *

**Me: And DONE!**

**Jenny: Merry Christmas!**

**Honor: Happy holidays!**

**Rage: Last minute info! White/Crimson is owned by Gammatron, Alex is owned by Rattler20200, and Kira is owned by Aerox215. Hoped you guys like the gifts!**

**Valor: *smirks* Told you guys we'd get it done on Christmas day.**

**Me: Happy Winter!**


End file.
